Nightmare...?
by Tokiko
Summary: Kurama está diante de uma situação inesperada... minha primeira song fic espero que apreciem. SongFic, e surpresa... ^^x oro


**Nightmare... ?**

  
Por Tokiko =^^=

SongFic baseada em Nightmare (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Vocal: Megumi Ogata (Kurama)

Romanizado e traduzido por Eduardo A. D. Lima, Junho de 1998.

* * *

Kagirinaku tsuzuku Ankoku no sora   
Hibiwarete yuku Enrai no oto   
Tachidomaru tabi   
Ashimoto ga Yureru 

_O céu negro que continua até o infinito   
__Se quebra em pedaços,   
__Num som de trovão eterno   
__Toda vez que paro, meus pés tremem___

"_Minhas pernas tremem... Eu sei a resposta para essa reação... mas o meu coração continua batendo forte... eu sei que isso e a resposta têm algo em comum. Sinto que o sangue corre mais rápido pelas minhas veias. A minha respiração está alterada. O aumento do fluxo sangüíneo e do débito cardíaco... Sinto que o meu sangue está fervendo. Ansiedade... Minha atenção está totalmente voltada para a ação..."_

Atatakai hito no Kotoba o karite   
Natsukashii hi no Sugata o karite   
Oshiyosete kuru Akumutachi 

_Pesadelos vêm com tudo,   
Emprestando as palavras de pessoas calorosas   
Emprestando a face de um dia terno_

"_Nightmare... isso é realmente um pesadelo... a situação está cada vez mais difícil. O clima é de alta tensão. E esse dia que parecia ter começado tão bem... é difícil de acreditar que as coisas chegaram a esse ponto! Sinto a minha face úmida... assim como as minhas mãos... Mas qual é a resposta??? Nunca estive numa situação assim antes..."_

(Coro)   
Fushigi na Koe Tsumetai te   
Yami kara CALL ME   
Nando mo CALL ME 

_Uma voz fantástica, e mãos frias,   
Chame__-me da escuridão, quantas vezes quiser_

"Ouço um chamado... um som tão suave... porem que carrega consigo todo o desespero que estou sentindo... dou mais um passo em direção ao inevitável, não há tempo para vacilar só tenho uma chance. Minha boca está seca..."

(Fala)   
Ittai Nani ga tadashikute   
Ittai Nani ga machigai na no ka   
Omoidetachi yo Ima sugu   
Kono kurayami ankoku o Terashite kure 

_Afinal, o que está certo, e o que está errado?   
Ó memórias, iluminem agora esta escuridão_

"... _certo ou errado... Tento chegar ao local mais profundo de minhas memórias... minhas memórias de Youko não podem me ajudar agora... Tento me lembrar de qualquer coisa que poderia me ajudar agora, mas não tenho a resposta... não tenho certeza... Pela primeira vez sinto que realmente estou no escuro..."_

Taisetsu na hito o Mamoru tame nara   
Kono karadagoto Kizuite ii   
Kono kokorogoto Moete ii 

_Se for para defender as pessoas que gosto,   
Posso ferir meu corpo   
Posso arder este meu coração_

"_Minha mãe... O que será que ela diria de mim se soubesse... Será que ela irá me perdoar... Eu faria qualquer coisa por essa pessoa. Hiei... onde você está agora??? Será que se vocês estivesse aqui poderia me ajudar?"_

Kagirinaku tsuzuku Ankoku no sora   
Hibiwarete yuku Enrai no oto   
Madowasareru na Me ni utsuru Mono ni 

_O céu negro que continua até o infinito   
Se quebra em pedaços,   
Num som de trovão eterno   
Não se perca do que se reflete nos olhos_

"..._olhos... Olho nos olhos do meu carrasco... Sinto o meu coração vacilar... Todo parece um tanto confuso... Mas eu não encontro uma resposta positiva..."_

Kizutsuita mirai Oitsumeru no wa   
Kudakareta ashita Fuminijiru no wa   
Kono mune ni aru Ayafuyasa 

_O que pode encurralar o futuro ferido   
E passar sobre o amanhã estraçalhado   
É a incerteza que há em meu coração_

"Sinto que estou encurralado... não há mais saída... Penso nas conseqüências do meu ato leviano que me trouxe até essa situação. O meu futuro parece tão incerto agora... todos os planos que eu fiz... não consigo saber... sinto essa incerteza em meu coração... Como prosseguir? Eu não sei... eu realmente não sei..." 

(Coro)   
Anata no Koe Yasashii te   
Yume kara CALL ME   
Nando mo CALL ME 

_A sua voz e sua boa mão   
Chame__-me do sonho, quantas vezes quiser_

"_Ouço o chamado novamente... Um som tão suave que agora parece o mais temível urro... Preciso dar mais um passo, mesmo sem saber onde isso irá me levar... darei mais um passo..."_

(Fala)   
Hageshii ame ni utarete mo   
Tsumetai kaze ni sarasarete mo   
Hikari o motomete Yamanai Ano jumoku no   
Takumashisa o Omoishiru 

_Mesmo atingido por uma chuva forte,   
Ou atingido por ventos frios,   
Não paro de procurar a luz,   
Eu sei quão grandes são aquelas árvores_

"Estou tentando a todo custo... não vou desistir... continuarei tentando encontrar uma resposta... _não paro de procurar uma luz para as minhas questões..."_

Kagirinaku tsuzuku Ankoku no sora   
Hibiwarete yuku Enrai no oto   
Tachidomaru tabi Ashimoto ga Yureru 

_O céu negro que continua até o infinito   
Se quebra em pedaços,   
Num som de trovão eterno   
Toda vez que paro, meus pés tremem_

"Sinto que a minha mente está em pedaços... _Os meus pés tremem... Eu não sei a resposta... eu não tenho certeza do passo que preciso dar a seguir..."_

Taisetsu na hito o Mamoru tame nara   
Dare yori mo zutto Hijö ni mo naru   
Dare yori mo zutto Tsuyoku naru 

_Se for para defender as pessoas que gosto,   
Posso me tornar mais cruel que qualquer um   
Me tornar mais forte que qualquer um_

"Eu passo a mão nos meus cabelos... o meu coração bate mais rápido... sinto que o meu coração, e a minha respiração estão alterados. Tento disfarçar um pouco. Vejo que o meu carrasco não notou a minha ação. As pessoas ao meu redor parecem compenetradas em suas ações... Tomo coragem e vou em frente. Sei que só deixo isso preparado para o último caso, não tenho mais escolha... Vejo a resposta e sinto uma pouco de tranqüilidade. Disfarçadamente eu guardo o papel entre os cabelos de novo. O meu carrasco não percebeu nada... mas eu disfarço com um sorriso, e ouço a sineta indicando que o tempo para esta questão acabou... e agora eu preciso dar mais um passo para a próxima questão... Rezo para que não seja tão difícil como estas duas... afinal eu não tive certeza de acertar nenhuma... ainda bem que sempre deixo uma cola preparada para emergências... Eu teria estudado mais se a Hinotori-san não tivesse aparecido lá em casa querendo me arrastar para uma maratona de Animes... fiquei a noite toda assistindo as fitas... e tenho quase certeza que ela deve ter roubado de algum lugar. Se me pegarem colando na prova de Neuroanatomia...? Minha mãe não me perdoaria de jeito nenhum... Mas essa é a terceira pergunta... Sistema Autônomo Simpático... Só agora lembrei a resposta da primeira questão! Claro aumento do débito cardíaco, taquipnéia... nem precisava ler o resto das características da reação de Luta ou Fuga... E pensar que eu conheço tão bem essa reação é que me de um branco desse... Não é que apesar de não ter estudado nada ela parece bem calma... Esqueci que ela não dá a mínima por isso aqui... A aluna que está a minha frente parece saber as respostas vou dar uma conferida na prova dela... Se eu tivesse um Jagan como o Hiei seria bem mais fácil fazer isso. Se eu não fosse um ladrão bem treinado também seria muito mais difícil colar... A Hinotori, como ladra também deve ter essa facilidade... Será que ela está colando também? Se for assim ela deve colar muito bem por que eu não percebi nada. Mas tenho que me preocupar mais comigo. Odeio essas provas tipo gincana, no começo cheguei a pensar que poderia ser divertido mas agora parece mais um pesadelo. O professor quase não dá tempo para pensar e fora que decifrar em segundos uma letra de médico não é fácil. A sineta toca novamente e o professor parece cismado com a pessoa que está atrás de mim... Ter um idiota colando atrás de você é horrível por que qualquer besteira que ele fizer o professor já fica olhando para gente. Vou para a próxima pergunta... eu me lembro vagamente de ter lido algo a respeito, mas não me lembro o nome exato. Já sei... Era algo que começava com R... não me lembro bem o nome dessa estrutura aqui... Vou ter que usar a cola de novo..."

* * *

Nota da Autora: A idéia para essa fic eu tive durante a aula de Neuroanatomia, quando o professor explicou as ações do Sistema Nervoso Autônomo Simpático. Que eu colocarei no trecho seguinte:

_"Reação de luta ou fuga:___

· _Aumenta a freqüência respiratória (taquipnéia);_

· _Aumenta o batimento cardíaco;_

· _Pernas tremem (muito sangue);_

· _"Alerta" Aumenta o estado de "atenção";_

· _Pupila dilatada;_

· _Aumenta a sudorese;_

· _Secreções diminuídas (boca seca;)_

· _Adrenalina."_

Enquanto eu copiava isso no meu caderno eu me lembrei dessa música e não resisti, acabei juntando tudo nessa SongFic. No começo eu pensei em fazer uma coisa mais séria mas não deu para resistir colocar uma coisa mais engraçada. Essa prova é do mesmo tipo que eu fazia em Neuroanatomia, e eu sempre detestei principalmente a sineta, para mim era o som mais torturante do mundo. Sobre a Hinotori-san ela é minha personagem de outro fic. Então isso é quase que uma continuação. Sei que eu ainda não terminei a primeira mas pelo menos essa está prontinha.

Tokiko ^__^ 06 de Junho de 2002 _"Dedico àqueles que já sofreram com uma prova difícil...^^x oro" _


End file.
